ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice Robinson
Alice is a young girl who has moved to America as she was growing up. Known by her friends as Alie, she is normally very kind, however she happens to be shy and easily frightened. Alice was made by MagicallyBlue from deviantart. Bio Appearance Alice is a fair skinned female who seems to be just a bit taller than normal girls her age. She has dark eyebrows and soft, brown locks of hair. It's very curly and while her bangs aren't very long, they reach her eyes and often sweep to the side of her face. Her hair is about waist in length. She never wears her hair up or in specific styles and enjoys just keeping it down. Her eyes are bright, pastel pink. Her current outfit is a long pink shirt with no sleeves and brown camo-print shorts. As a baby, Alice wore a light pink dress with a chibi duck styled pattern, along with two small duck clips in her hair, as it was much shorter. At the beach, Alice wears a pink swimsuit with brown dots. While during winter, Alice will wear a long pink hoodie, a yellow wind jacket, her camo pants, and pink rubber boots. Personality A kind, quiet, very shy girl. When she must confront something she is startled by or scared of, like strangers or dogs, Alice will normally run away from them. She prefers to be in quiet, dark places by herself. Alice has a habit of seeming older than her actual age and comes off mature and responsible. She just adores giving advice to people and doesn't enjoy seemingly childish activities or behavior, like wearing pigtails and showing normally child-like behavior. Normally Alice can be seen reading books and enjoys writing her own stories, becoming obsessive enough with them to the point of forgetting to even attend school! When alone, Alice will play her instrument of choice, a flute. Apprentice Witch Alice became an Ojamajo when she had found her dance instructor arguing with someone and noticed a fairy in the next room! She remembered a sentence in a book reading "Almost every witch has their own magical fairy..." Alice had opened the door just a bit more for a better look when Fifi, the fairy arguing with Majofine had caught her spying on them and began screaming! Majofine tried to calm her down and Alice calmly asked for Majofine to tell her the truth: Was she a witch? Answering truthfully, Majofine was soon turned into a witch frog but their relationship seems to have not become an issue or strained over this incident. Majofine is a nice witch mentor whose crystal is an orange leaf. Alice loves magic and had shown to have a natural talent for it. She was pretty good at being a witch apprentice and goes through the stages rather smoothly. Her magic words include: * Transformation: Pretty Witchy Alice Chi! * Spell: Perun Poppun Parara Ru * Magical Stage: Perun Poppun Shincho Ni (carefully) Alice's crystal ball is a pink heart with a hole in the center. Alice's fairy is Lulu. Lulu is a quiet fairy, she rarely talks. She loves to read books, and watch TV. For some reason, she likes Fifi a lot more than Alice. Family Anya Robinson: Alice's mother, a famous actress in France who absolutely adores her daughter and treats her just like a real princess. She loves spoiling her. Jason Robinson: A famous director from France, its assumed this was how her parents met. He died a few years after Alice was born. It's possible his death is one of the reasons Alice and Anya left France. When Alice was three years old her father had passed away due to an illness. She doesn't remember much about him. She does, however, own a photo album that she enjoys to look over. While at first, she wanted to become as famous as her mother, she slowly began to lose interest in such a life consisting of fame and fortune. And possibly had begun to withdraw herself into the more quiet, delicate girl she is now around this time. Around the age of eight, Alice's mother had decided to take her to a dance school and it had become Alice's favorite sport quickly. There was where she met Majofine, both a witch and her dance instructor. Gallery m_a_g_i_c_by_magicallyblue-d3fy91t.png momo__s_american_witch_friends_by_magicallyblue-d36ep5f.png 1b8f40d511cb00bb677752f75c015c1a.png|Lulu Category:Females Category:Ojamajo Category:Brown Hair Category:Pink Eyes Category:Long Hair Category:Characters